


Like A Polaroid Picture

by kiitos



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU  told in snap-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Polaroid Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a story of three couples, but others will show up from time to time.

Agron popped the collar on his checked shirt and turned to face Nasir… who was busy sighing.  
  
“Why couldn’t I meet a guy with fashion sense?”  
  
“Shut up!” Agron defended himself by striking a pose that died with disco. Or at least it did for the entire world except the backwater town Agron came from. “It brings out my eyes.”  
  
“I am going to bring out your eyes and have them sent for testing if you think that is a good outfit.” Nasir threatened.  
  
“You can’t do that!” Agron protested, spinning back around to face the mirror and running a hand through his spiky hair. “The eyes are the window to the soul.”  
  
Nasir sighed, if the German fuck wasn’t so attractive and adorable and amazing…  
  
“That is true.” He conceded, standing up and contemplating how long he would get for fashion crime related boyfriend-cide. “But your soul is plaid and full of rugby shirts and horses on fire.”  
  
“And Syrian wild cats.” Agron pouted as he wrapped his arms around Nasir.  
  
“You can’t even give me a pet name without it sounding like a rugby team.” Nasir rolled his eyes and refused to be swayed by big blue eyes and strong arms.  
  
Agron just smirked and easily upended the both of them onto the bed, knocking the breath from Nasir and making himself giggle helplessly because of it.  
  
“It’s a good thing I love you Agron.” Nasir huffed then, rising up on one elbow and jabbing a finger against Agron’s solar plexus.  
  
“Ow!” The taller man pouted and rubbed his chest. “So you don’t kill me for messing up your hair?” He asked as he snickered at Nasir’s now untidy mane.  
  
“No I am going to kill you for that, but if I didn’t love you as much I would have burned your wardrobe and everything in it months ago.”  
  
Agron was powerless to reply under the tickling onslaught that subsequently ensued.


End file.
